


Shift

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, here there be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth is shy about her sexuality, and Pitch is no fool. Also, he makes a smokin' hot babe. Because when you're a creature literally made of shadows and darkness, physical form is hardly set in stone. And what's the point of shape-shifting powers if you don't use them?</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

Pitch smiled and pulled Toothiana into his lap, kissing her gently. "You are beautiful tonight, my dear."

She grinned, running her fingers through his hair. "You too, Pitch."

He pulled her in for another kiss, but as his hand drifted down from her waist Tooth pulled away. His eyes narrowed, and he pouted at her. "Again?"

She looked away, chewing her lip. "I'm sorry, Pitch. I love being with you, but..."

He ran a hand down her arm, a soothing trick he'd learnt when they first began seeing each other. "Whatever you have to say, say it." he said softly.

Tooth sighed. "Ever since I can remember, I've only been..." she paused, and when Pitch turned her head towards him he felt the heat of her blush.

"Only been what, darling?"

She sighed, placing her hand over his. "I've only been sexually attracted to women."

Pitch blinked, then chuckled. Tooth glared at him, and he kissed her forehead. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

The Fairy Queen looked to the side. "I thought, maybe since I was with you, I had changed."

Pitch sighed and turned her head back to face him again. "My dear, sweet, precious Toothiana." he smiled fondly at her. "I am a being composed of shadows, this form is as changeable as your mood."

She chuckled slightly and punched him on the shoulder. "I'm not that bad."

Pitch smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I never said you were. Now, shall I change?"

Tooth smiled tentatively and nodded, pulling away to hover a few feet in front of Pitch as he began to change. Shadows wrapped around him, and when the familiar figure became visible again, it was no longer familiar. His face itself was rounder, his robe's plunging neckline now had a strap to hold it shut across a pair of large breasts, and the only skin which was visible was his face and hands. Her wings stopped fluttering for a moment, and Tooth dropped an inch before catching herself. The rest of her lover's body was covered in feathers which ranged from silver to black, with gold ornamental ones that mimicked her own without being exact replicas. His hair had been replaced with a jet black crest which shimmered purple as he beckoned her closer. She hovered forward, but when she caught sight of his gossamer gold wings she fell to the floor.

"You-"

Pitch was at her side in a flash, hovering as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Are you okay? Do you not like it? Should I make myself more human?"

She accepted his helping hand, now much closer in size and shape to her own, and shook her head at the latter questions. "I'm fine, just a bit startled."

Pitch smiled softly and pulled her into a hug, touching the tips of their noses together. "Still, if you would prefer a different form..."

Tooth shook her head, running her fingers around the spot where Pitch's wings protruded from his, no, her back. "Hmm, no." she said after a moment, grinning coyly. "With this body, I know exactly where all your sensitive spots are."

Pitch shuddered and latched her mouth onto Toothiana's, letting the shadows swallow them both and deposit them a moment later in the bedroom Tooth had designed. She'd not understood, when she made it for her Queen, why the bed was designed as it was. Now, though, as Tooth pushed her down into the pile of blankets and pillows, she realised the practicality of its form. Perhaps the wings had been a bad idea.

Tooth grinned slyly and slid her hand under Pitch, raking her nails down the base of her wings. The Nightmare Queen gasped, and Tooth kissed her fiercely. "Shall I show you the pleasures of this form, my Queen?"

Pitch nodded, and shivered as Tooth ran her fingers through the downy silver feathers covering her breasts. The robe had disappeared when they went through the shadows, and as the Tooth Fairy nudged her knee between the Shadow Queen's legs she was quite glad of it. Her entire skin prickled, and Toothiana moved one hand from toying with Pitch's breasts to stroke her inner thigh.

Pitch sucked in a breath between her teeth, just barely not arching up into her lover's touch. Female body or no, she was the embodiment of Fear! Tooth's lips pressed roughly against Pitch's, and the curvier woman yeilded readily. Soft, slender didgits brushed ever so lightly against her opening, and Pitch moaned. In all her years, she'd never once tried sex in a female form. The sensations were completely different, and under Toothiana's expert touch the Sovereign of Shadows was soon a trembling ball of hypersensitivity.

"Do you like it?" Tooth whispered huskily, violet irises fixed on familiar silver-gold ones.

Pitch nodded, breathing heavily as Tooth continued gently massaging her entrance. "Ye-es" she moaned, voice cracking in the middle as Tooth pressed in exactly the right spot.

The Tooth Fairy grinned and slid a finger slowly inside Pitch. "Like this?"

Pitch's hips jerked forwards, and she moaned loudly. "Yes, god yes."

Tooth pulled gently at Pitch's hands, fisted in the sheets, and placed them on her chest. "You can touch, you know." she grinned, kissing Pitch deeply as she moved her finger in a circle. Grey thumbs brushed over her nipples, and her gasp drew the breath from Pitch's lungs. Sliding one arm under the Boogieman, she began rubbing the base of one of her partner's wings.

Pitch moaned, breaking their kiss to rest her head on Tooth's shoulder. "Two can play at that game." she panted, moving both hands up to grasp the base of both of the Tooth Fairy's wings. The Guardian gasped, and the low humming which had filled the room ceased. Her body fell half a centimetre to land on top of Pitch, and the Nightmare Queen took this opportunity to tug rhythmically on the fleshy stumps.

Tooth keened and her busy fingers ceased their minstrations, hands coming to grab at Pitch's hips as her slender body shuddered. "Harder." she gasped, rutting against Pitch's sweaty leg. The Nightmare Queen obliged, and Toothiana keened again, burying her face in tarnished silver chest-feathers. "Please, Pitch, I-" her gasping sentence was cut off by a loud moan, and Pitch used a wisp of shadow to draw her up for a needy, messy kiss.

"You're gorgeous." she breathed, carding her fingers through Tooth's blue-green crest while shadows continued to tug at her wings. Moving a hand down, she found the damp spot where the Guardian's feathers had molted away. Tooth keened softly at Pitch's first touch, and silver eyes glinted mischievously. "No, I'll just do this." she breathed, voice hitching as Tooth brought her knee up to rub against the Shadow Queen's sex.

Grey digits found Tooth's small breasts, and each brush against her highly sensitive nipples was like an agonisingly pleasurable bolt of lightning. She writhed, and the shadows latched onto the bases of her wings squeezed harder. Her legs felt like they were made of iron, tense as bridge cables around Pitch's wide hips. "I- I'm gonna-" she gasped, hips straining forward and finding nothing.

Pitch drew her close and kissed her deeply, moving her slender grey hands around to dismiss the shadows and go at Tooth's wings with nails turned in. "Come for me, Toothiana." she breathed, biting at the Fairy woman's lower lip.

A slip of shadow ran across her heaving chest, and that did it. The tight heat in Tooth's abdomen exploded, her limbs trembling as the shadows restraining her disappeared and she was able to rut against Pitch's leg. The monochrome woman's feathers were absolutely covered in thin, runny liquid, and as Tooth collapsed bonelessly atop Pitch the Nightmare Queen smiled fondly. A handful of shadows brought her to her own climax a minute later, and she pulled Toothiana closer in the afterglow.

"That was amazing." she whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the Guardian's lips. "We should do this again."

Tooth grinned sleepily, running her hand lazily down Pitch's arm in a calming gesture. "I'll bring over some of my toys, and we can find something that suits your fancy."

Pitch grinned and caressed her lover's face, long-nailed fingers trailing down the line where bare skin turned to downy feathers. "And you can look in my collection as well." she leaned over to whisper directly into Tooth's ear, which was hidden by her feathers. "I even crafted some handcuffs that negate my shadow powers, if you like that."

Tooth shook her head. "Not my style, but we'll talk about this later." she yawned delicately. "Now, let's just sleep."

Pitch nodded and drew her lover close, kissing her forehead one last time before closing her own eyes and letting a deep, dreamless sleep take her.


End file.
